


Blinding Love

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-15
Updated: 2004-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obsession that makes you blind to the feelings of others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is an answer to the Fic-A-Thon 2004 on The Keepers Pairing
> 
> Challenger: Kayla   
> Challenge: Write an obsession fic, where someone has an obsession with Oliver, or Oliver has an obsession with him. How far does the obsession go? Can be any type of fic, but I see darkfic coming on. 
> 
> A/N2: This is not beta read, so beware of any mistakes I might have overlooked.

Draco Malfoy was at the end of his knowledge. Ever since the day he had realised that he wanted Oliver Wood and no one else he had collected everything he could of the Keeper, every little picture and article. Nothing he could get his hands on was secure. He even had managed to get close to him by being important enough to attend one of the training sessions. The pictures he had of Oliver and himself that were taken that fateful day were his most prized possession. Things only got worse when he realised that he did not merely want Oliver Wood to be one of his achievements, but for the rest of his life. Being a Malfoy he started his quest to get what he wanted. He wrote letters, send flowers and presents, but all were ignored. He was even able to watch it once. Draco knew that it were the flowers he had sent when they arrived and all the tall Scotsman did was put them aside without even looking at them once, discarding it by saying that it was just from one obsessing admirer.

Draco could not put into words how much that had hurt. No one had discarded a Malfoy like that.

~***~

A year after he first started sending owls to Oliver Wood and two since he started wanting him Draco Malfoy was fed up with being ignored. He decided to do something that would make Oliver Wood, Keeper of Puddlemore United, his and only his. Thus he went to the only place he would find a way to achieve that. He went to the smaller library of Malfoy Manor. Few people knew that there was a second library besides the main one, but that was the way it was supposed to be after all. No one was supposed to know about it, what with all the books it contained. Many of the house elves called it the Dark Library. Draco remembered well what he thought about it as a child. Back then he believed that it was called that because it was very dark in the room, but this wasn't the truth. In fact the room had one entire wall which was made off glass (charmed so that no one could look into the room from the outside). No, the house elves called the room the Dark Library because of the books it contained. It contained the Malfoy collection of books about the Dark Arts, few were legal, while more were somewhere between being allowed and forbidden, but the majority of the books were actually forbidden.

It was a Saturday morning and Draco had the whole weekend to find something that would help him achieve his goal. He stood in the door to the library and looked over the rows of books. All had two things in common: they were all very old and contained spells, rituals, potions and other things that the ministry had classified as Dark Arts over the centuries. 

For a second Draco wondered what he should be looking for. A spell that would make the object of his obsessions love him? Maybe a ritual that would bind the former Gryffindor - couldn’t he have been in Ravenclaw at least? Or Hufflepuff if it couldn’t have been avoided? Anything but Gryffindor? That just made things more difficult! Not to mention that he’d have to teach him a few lessons in behaviour once he had him under his control - to him for all eternity or maybe a potion that would make Oliver Wood lusting after him.

Deciding that he should look for all of his options before he made his decision, he started his search for books that contained the things he could use.

A few hours and many laughs about some illustrations later, Draco Malfoy had found the perfect thing. A ritual that would make Oliver Wood his forever and all he needed was a picture of the caster and the one being bound to him together. The ritual induced certain feelings into the other person and than prepared the bond between them, which then would be completed by the consummation of it. There was only one reason for it to fail and that was when the person the ritual was used on was already in love with the caster, something highly unlikely in his case.

He took the book that contained the ritual and left the library in order to fetch the picture needed.

Once he had decided on the best picture, he started setting up the things needed for the ritual. Draco placed a circle of white and black candles, careful not to place two of the same colour next to each other (that would have had a horrendous result for the caster). After that he drew a circle around himself with sand facing the inner side of the circle made up by the candles.

All that was left after that was Draco. He sat himself in the middle of the circle and placed the book in front of him. Placing a finger on the right line he started casting the few lines over and over again, slowly getting louder.

~***~

Oliver Wood was currently thinking about the object of his affection. He did not seem to be very interested in him and the one time he had gotten flowers again from his anonymous admirer while Draco was present he had not reacted one bit. Why should he be interested in him after all? He was a Slytherin, while Oliver had be a Gryffindor. _But soon, soon I’ll do something about it. The next time I meet him I’ll tell him how I feel, no matter what,_ Oliver thought.

Suddenly Oliver felt a strange shiver go up and down his body. It felt like his parents had told him it would feel when he binds himself to someone, but before he could try to fight against it the feeling was suddenly gone. He shrugged and continued with his plans.

~***~

Draco was satisfied. Everything seemed to have gone as planned and now Oliver Wood would be his. He couldn’t wait to complete the binding and without a second thought he decided to go and visit Oliver. The ritual could still be broken, but once it was consumed nothing could be done. Draco was glad that he knew the address of his soon-to-be-mate. He quickly dressed in nice clothes, not that his previous ones weren’t, but they were not ideal for a quick undressing and he’d hate to have them ruined.

30 minutes later one Draco Malfoy was standing in front of the house of Oliver Wood. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Not even a full minute later it was opened and a stunned Scot stood in the door.

Having waited long enough Draco decided to speed things up a bit and started kissing the man in front of him. When the kiss broke again Oliver Wood stepped back and pulled the smaller man inside before closing the door. Once out of sight of any staring eyes the two continued their frantic kissing. Once safely on their way to the bedroom they decided that the other was wearing to many clothes and started leaving a trail of them behind, not caring where they landed. They’d have enough time later to go and collect them.

~***~

When Oliver woke up after their hour-long lovemaking session he was faced with the full effects of what Draco Malfoy had done, everything from sending all those letters to the ritual. He couldn’t help but laugh. If he had had the opportunity and the resources he might have done the same thing.

Draco was woken by laughing and he looked at the keeper in front of him. For a second he wondered if maybe the ritual had gone wrong, but his thoughts were interrupted, by an explaining coming from the object of his fantasies.

“You know all you had to do would have been to sign all those letters with your name and I would have realised that I’d have a chance with you. It’s a good thing that whatever you did decide to give me an insight to what went on.”

Before Draco Malfoy could react and say anything in his defence or even denial, Oliver Wood was all over him and kissing the breath out of him.

**The End**


End file.
